De música y cachorros
by Yeire
Summary: Varias viñetas acerca de The Beatles. Respuesta al reto de la tabla musical The Beatles de la comunidad de livejournal Retos a la Carta. Slash. S/R
1. 10 Twist And Shout

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

_**Twist and Shout**_

La canción no vale para nada. O eso es dice Peter. Sirius y Remus dudan, y James, directamente, se tira al cuello de todo aquel que se meta con ella. Por eso, cuando James se encuentra a Remus y a Sirius en la habitación, bailando como locos sobre la cama del rubio, se pone como una fiera. ¿Pero no decían que no les gustaba a los cabrones? Les mira desde la puerta sin que ellos se percaten de su presencia y, cuando Sirius empieza a berrear la canción no lo aguanta más. Revienta.

- ¡Seréis capullos! —dice James. Remus se gira bruscamente, Sirius se cae de la cama y ambos le miran desconcertados.

- ¿Por qué? —pregunta el lobo. Sirius no es tan diplomático y un _"pero de qué coño vas"_ es lo que sale de sus labios. James les mira indignado.

- ¿No decíais que no os gustaba? —parece que le miran como si no entendieran de lo que habla, los muy estúpidos. Así que lo aclara—: La canción. Decíais que no os gustaba.

Es Remus el que contesta. Sirius sólo se levanta del suelo y le mira enfadado, frotándose el culo.

- Nunca hemos dicho que no nos gustara. Simplemente que no era gran cosa.

- ¿Entonces qué hacíais bailándola? —Sirius se cabrea aún más.

- ¿Qué pasa, que ahora tenemos que pedirte permiso para bailar una puta canción? ¡No me jodas, Potter! —gruñe.

- ¡Es mi canción! —se excusa el Potter en cuestión.

- ¡No, no lo es! ¡Que te guste no significa que sea tuya, cornudo! ¡Ni siquiera es de los Beatles!

Remus les mira alternativamente, como si estuviera viendo muy atentamente un partido de tenis. Discutiendo al ritmo de _Twist and Shout_. Y cuando ya ambos están a punto de pasar a las manos, interviene.

- ¡Ya basta! —grita. Ambos se callan ante el grito de Remus, que nunca grita, y éste baja de nuevo la voz—. Dejad de discutir por una estúpida canción —tampoco dice palabrotas y los dos amigos se encogen un poquito. Sólo un poquito mientras Remus continúa—: Es muy marchosa, James, y pusimos la aguja del gramófono sin mirar y comenzó a sonar esa canción, así que, como no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, nos hemos puesto a bailar. Fin de la discusión.

Los dos merodeadores bajan la cabeza, se encogen un poquito más y asienten, sin querer enfadar al lobo con piel de cordero que tienen por amigo.

Remus ha dicho fin de la discusión. Que así sea.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿Comentarios? ¿Patadas? Lo dejo a vuestra eleción, piruletas._


	2. 06 Can't Buy Me Love

_**Disclaimer:**____Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, y yo no escribo con ánimo de lucro._

_**Can't Buy Me Love**_

"_Can't buy me looooove. __Looooove. Can't buy me looooove"_ es lo que canta Sirius Black en la ducha, y desafina tantísimo que a sus compañeros de habitación les dan ganas de asesinarle. Lentamente.

James demuestra las ganas que tiene de matarle tirando zapatos a la puerta cerrada del baño acompañados de: _"¡Cállate ya, chucho sarnoso!"_, Peter esconde la cabeza bajo a almohada susurrando algo que suena, ahogadamente, a: _"por qué no se callará, Merlín"_, y Remus, directamente, huye de la habitación antes de que al energúmeno de Sirius se le ocurra salir de la cama y meterse en la ducha.

Y Sirius… llega todas las noches sudado y oliendo a sexo y todas las noches se mete en la cama tal cual. Guarro. Dice que prefiere ducharse por las mañanas, alegando: _"por las noches no es tan divertido, todos estáis despiertos"_. Para eso madruga, el capullo, para despertarles a ellos. Remus incluso tiene calculada la hora: a las 7:30. Todas las mañanas se levanta procurando no hacer ruido para darse la satisfacción de despertarles poco después con sus berridos.

En opinión de Sirius, es una lástima que no pueda despertar a Lupin porque el muy capullo se levanta poco antes de que él lo haga. Y lo sabe porque Remus ha desaparecido del dormitorio y el espejo del baño aún está algo empañado cuando él entra a ducharse. Así que decide cambiar de estrategia.

Son las siete de la tarde y, puesto que Remus se ha pasado toda la noche estudiando, ahora duerme aovillado en su cama, sin mover un músculo. Adorable Lunático. Si supiera lo que le espera…

Se desnuda nada más entrar en la habitación y corre como si le persiguiera el demonio hasta el baño, dejando la puerta abierta, para meterse en la ducha y empezar a cantar sin ninguna vergüenza.

_- I'll give you all I've got to give if you say you love me too —_se desgañita, se atraganta y se le encoge el estómago intentando coger aire sin querer dejar de cantar—._I may not have a lot to give but what I've got I'll give to you —_pero no deja de cantar_—. __I don't care too much for money. Money can't buy me love —_hasta que un furibundo Remus Lupin atraviesa la puerta del baño y abre las cortinas de la ducha de par en par, encarándolo molesto.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Black? —pronuncia con más intensidad ese "Black".

- Duchándome, obviamente —responde, mirando hacia su cuerpo desnudo y haciendo que Remus le mire también. El licántropo aparta la mirada enseguida, azorado, y vuelve a dirigirla a los ojos de su amigo, con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

- Deja de berrear, Black. Por si no te has fijado, estaba intentando dormir —gruñe el lobo.

Sirius le mira, mientras Remus intenta darse la vuelta, observa su pantalón del pijama (que le cae sobre el culo y no pasa de ahí porque Merlín no lo quiere) y su camiseta de manga corta (que en la espalda lleva escrito _"el merodeador zonzo"_ del puño y letra de Sirius Black), le agarra del codo y tira de él hacia la ducha, metiéndole bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

- No te enfades, Lunático, es que eres el único que no escucha mis maravillosos cánticos por la mañana —dice, sonriendo—. Y últimamente no me haces mucho caso.

Remus le mira con el ceño fruncido y Sirius mira a su amigo con una sonrisa brillante, y entonces Remus se acerca un poquito más y, casi uniendo sus frentes, alza el dedo índice y dice:

- Como no te calles, Black, te voy a…

Entonces se escucha cómo se abre la puerta de la habitación y cómo James berrea: _"Si estáis haciendo algo, dejadlo, que no quiero verlo"_.

Remus se asoma a la habitación y observa a Cornamenta parado en medio de ella con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con la punta del pie. Se ríe un poquito y el moreno le mira, suspirando algo que suena: _"menos mal"_ antes de que Sirius salga del baño con una toalla en la mano y James se tape los ojos, teatrero.

- Esto no es algo que yo quisiera ver —gimotea James, y Remus se ríe de nuevo.

_**Fin**_

_Zonzo: Soso. Sirius cogió el diccionario de sinónimos muggle de Lily y, después de buscar "chupatintas" —que, por cierto, sí sale—, buscó también Zonko, por si por algún casual salía y estos muggles sabían más de lo que se creía, pero lo más parecido que encontró fue "zonzo", le gustó cómo sonaba y Remus se quedó con el cariño._


	3. 05 Yesterday

_**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, y no escribo con ánimo de lucro._

_**Yesterday**_

"_Yesterday_

_All my troubles seemed to far away_

_Now it look as though they're to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday"_

El ayer. En lo único que piensa últimamente Remus Lupin. James volviéndose loco por el embarazo de su mujer, Lily más mandona de lo habitual (que no es poco), Sirius incordiando aún más que nunca, Peter prácticamente desaparecido… y él, observándolo todo y atesorándolo en su memoria.

Y ahora él es el único que queda. James, Lily y Peter están muertos, Sirius en prisión, Harry con sus tíos… y él, de nuevo en la oscuridad que siempre gobernó su vida, más profunda ahora que nunca.

Recuerda lo bueno que fue el ayer. Siempre bromeando, siempre haciendo travesuras y siempre queriéndose con locura. Sus mejores amigos. Y Sirius, que ahora es un traidor que _asesinó_ a su mejor amigo, a su _hermano_, y que destrozó el corazón de Remus.

Recuerda, sonriendo tristemente, el primer cumpleaños de Harry, quien correteaba torpemente por la casa y volaba en la escoba de juguete que le regaló Sirius, quien abrazaba a ese gatito pardo que compró James para Lily, quien, sentado en el suelo, intentaba atrapar con sus pequeñas manitas la snitch que se llevó su padre del colegio mientras James y Sirius hacían tonterías en el suelo para hacerle reír.

Y ahora, cinco meses después, no queda nada de la sonrisa de Lily, ni de los ojos brillantes y traviesos de James, ni siquiera de la timidez de Peter. Y, aunque sabe que no debería ni pensarlo, lo que más echa de menos son las travesuras de Sirius, su chulería y sus besos y sus abrazos durante las noches lluviosas. Y el vacío que ha dejado en la cama que compartían.

"_Suddenly_

_I'm not half to man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly"_

Recuerda mucho a Lily, cómo se quejaba, bromeando, de que Sirius fuera su padrino de bodas y no Remus. Y cómo éste sonreía por eso. Recuerda cómo ella le ayudaba a veces en pociones y cómo estudiaban siempre juntos, en los terrenos de la escuela o en la sala común. Y cómo, en su último año, Lily miraba a James a través de la cortina de su pelo, hasta que al final accedió a salir con él.

También recuerda a Peter, cómo seguía incondicionalmente a James, y cómo éste perseguía a Lily sin descanso, acosándola en cada pasillo de la escuela, y lo realmente pesado que se puso a raíz del famoso _sí_, bailando todo el día y siguiéndola aún más, con una sonrisa de Lily acompañándole en sus tonterías.

Y, para su gran pesar, recuerda aún más a Sirius, cómo le acorralaba en cualquier rincón de la escuela para besarle, cómo le defendía de todo el mundo a pesar de que Remus solía enfadarse con él por hacerlo. Recuerda el primer día que le vio, su primer beso, su primera noche juntos, el día que les dijeron a los demás que tenían algo más que una amistad; y sonríe cuando se acuerda de que James se desmayó y de que Peter se quedó blanco como un papel y más rígido que una tabla (aunque al salir del shock ambos se entusiasmaron) y de que Lily le abrazó y se alegró mucho por ellos (siempre manteniéndose fuera del alcance de las manos de Black).

"_Yesterday_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday"_

El ayer y sus recuerdos. Qué tiempos aquellos.

_**Fin**_

_Espero que os guste y, bueno, qué voy a decir yo. Que acepto todo lo que me mandéis. Desde tomatazos hasta abrazos de esos bonitos bonitos que te alegran el día xD Muackk!_


	4. 09 Help!

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

_**Notas de la Autora:** Este capítulo es una especie de songfic._

_**Help!**_

_Help! I need somebody_

_Help! Not just anybody_

_Help! You know I need someone_

_Help!_

Sirius recuerda, escondido en esa cueva a las afueras de Hogsmeade, aguardando para atrapar a Peter, cómo fueron esos doce años en Azkaban.

Recuerda que el primer año lo pasó esperando que todos se dieran cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban respecto a él, de que Peter había sido el verdadero _asesino_ de Lily y James. Lo pasó esperando que Remus fuera a visitarle y le convenciera de que no creía que él fuera el traidor, que le convenciera de que todavía le amaba y de que le esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta. Pero Remus no fue a verle, y nadie encontró a Peter y nadie creyó en su inocencia.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way_

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured_

_Now I find I've changed my mind_

_I've opened up the doors_

El segundo año creía que se volvería loco. Se pasaba el día pensando en recuerdos felices para que los Dementores no le afectaran. Pero le afectaban. Convertían esos recuerdos felices del principio de su vida (lo contento que se puso cuando nació Regulus, lo mucho que les mimaban Orion y Walburga, lo bien que se lo pasaba jugando con el pequeño Reg…) en los peores que tenía de sus años en Grimmauld Place (Walburga pegándole con el bastón del abuelo Pollux y Regulus acurrucado en un rincón sin querer presenciarlo pero siendo obligado a ello, su hermano pequeño mirándolo con desprecio cuando descubrió que salía con Remus (un chico y, además, un licántropo), su huída y los gritos de su madre…).

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being round_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you please please help me?_

El tercer año casi no recordaba sus salidas nocturnas con los merodeadores en luna llena, sus bromas escolares, sus escapadas a Hogsmeade por los pasadizos (sobre todo para que Remus comprara su querido chocolate de Honeydukes y para que James y Sirius tuvieran nuevos artículos de broma de Zonko antes de que los demás alumnos del colegio conocieran su utilización, y así pillarles desprevenidos, y tampoco sus escapadas nocturnas con las chicas del colegio.

_And now my life is changed in oh so many ways_

_My independence seems to vanish in the haze_

_But every now and then I feel so insecure_

_I know that I just need you like_

_I've never done before_

A Remus le echó mucho de menos esos siete años. Procuraba no pensar en él, para que no se lo arrebataran los dementores, pero a veces le llegaban esos recuerdos difusos de sus años de colegio. Sus besos, sus abrazos y sus caricias a escondidas del resto de los merodeadores. Recuerda con qué anhelo se aferraba a sus abrazos todas las noches.

_Help me if you can I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being round_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you please please help me?_

Los siguientes siete años los pasó convertido en perro. Un perro escuálido por el escaso alimento que le ofrecían, siempre algo de sopa cuyos ingredientes no se atrevía a adivinar y un trozo de pan duro como una roca.

_And now my life is changed in oh so many ways_

_My independence seems to vanish in the haze_

_But every now and then I feel so insecure_

_I know that I just need you like_

_I've never done before_

Y el último año huyó. Llevaba años sin leer un periódico y en ése, el primero que le leía después de doce años, salía él en el hombro de un chico pelirrojo que entraría en Hogwarts ese septiembre para cursar su tercer año. Y con él estaba esa rata asquerosa que había sido su amigo, quien se había cortado un dedo y había provocado una carnicería a su alrededor antes de transformarse y desaparecer para que le dieran por muerto y culparan a Sirius del asesinato de Lily y James Potter.

Y ahí estaba ahora. En una cueva mugrienta a las afueras de Hogsmeade, alimentándose de lo que le daban los pueblerinos cuando paseaba por el lugar con su forma animal o comiéndose las ratas que se cruzaban en su camino por la cueva o sus alrededores; esperando su momento. El momento de atacar y matar a esa rata repugnante que había matado a sus mejores amigos y había dejado a un niño de apenas un año de edad sin protección mágica, y sin padres ni padrino.

Y su momento llegaría pronto. Y se vengaría.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Aquí está la cuarta viñetita. Ahora, matadme._

_Gracias..._


	5. 07 She Loves You

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, y no escribo con ánimo de lucro._

_**She Loves You**_

James entra en la habitación como una ráfaga de aire y mira a sus amigos —Remus lee recostado en su cama y Sirius canta una de esas canciones de los Beatles que le gustan tanto (_"She loves you"_) saltando en la suya— con ojos emocionados. Remus es el primero en levantar la vista y mirarle, y Sirius, cuando es golpeado por un calcetín hecho una bola en la nuca, también lo hace, dejando de cantar a voz en grito y prestándole, por fin, atención.

- Me ha dicho que sí —dice James, incrédulo. Sus amigos le miran sin saber a ciencia cierta a qué se refiere—. Lily. Me ha dicho que sí.

Sirius le dedica una sonrisa instantánea y luego mira a Remus, que tiene expresión inescrutable, y le tira el calcetín de vuelta, directo a la cara.

- ¡Lunático! ¡James ha dicho que Evans le ha dicho por fin que sí!

- Ya lo sé, Canuto —entonces sonríe y mira a su otro amigo, que parece que todavía no se lo cree del todo—. Enhorabuena, James, ya era hora de que accediera.

Sirius emite un grito de guerra y luego empieza a corretear alrededor de su buen amigo Cornamenta, hasta que se aburre y vuelve a ponerse a saltar en la cama, cantando e interrumpiéndose un momento para decir:

- ¡Te lo dije, cuernos! —y seguir cantando—. _She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah… __She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah…_ —y luego exclama, con el único volumen de voz que sabe utilizar: a gritos —: ¡Bien!

Y James sonríe también, casi muriéndose de felicidad, y entonces recorre la habitación, buscando algo que, claramente, no encuentra, pues le dirige a Lupin una mirada confusa.

- ¿Y Peter, Lunático? —pregunta.

Sirius no ha dejado de brincar encima de la cama y de cantar a lo loco.

- Creo que fue a los invernaderos, dijo que tenía que comprobar las propiedades de algunas plantas para el ensayo de Herbología —contesta el licántropo.

El animago asiente, se da la vuelta y sale corriendo de la habitación. Entonces, Remus cierra la puerta con un golpe de varita y vuelve a su cama, y en menos de cinco segundos está de nuevo enfrascado en su lectura.

Un ratito después, es interrumpido de nuevo por Sirius, que ha dejado de saltar y de cantar y se ha movido hasta la cama de su amigo, sentándose al estilo indio junto a él y mirándole con curiosidad, sabiendo que así podrá distraerle. Y lo hace.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sirius? —pregunta el lupino exasperado, sabiendo que si Sirius le mira así sólo puede significar que quiere algo.

- ¿Estabas celoso? —pregunta _casi_ inocentemente.

Remus se calla, intentando procesar las palabras que ha dicho Sirius, que le parecen de lo más estúpidas.

- Perdona, ¿qué?

- Que si estabas celoso. De que Evans le haya dicho que sí de una vez —repite el animago.

- ¡No! —Remus parece incluso molesto—. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? —Sirius murmura alguna tontería que el rubio no alcanza a escuchar—. ¡Es absurdo!

Sirius murmura de nuevo algo que suena a _"bien, esto facilita las cosas"_ mientras Remus se indigna y, cuando el licántropo termina de hablar, se inclina despacito hacia su amigo, terminando el trayecto en sus labios y besándolo suavemente.

Remus le rodea con sus brazos y su boca le recibe gustosa mientras las lenguas de ambos recorren la boca ajena y las manos abarcan todo lo que pueden del otro cuerpo.

Y entonces ambos sienten que todo comienza ahí, que su primer beso es su primer todo, y que habrá muchos besos más antes de que todo se acabe.

_**FIN**_

_Adelante, pateadme a placer xD_


	6. 01 All You Need is Love

_**All you need is love**_

Cuando Sirius volvió a esconderse después de esa fatídica noche en la Casa de los Gritos, Remus le buscó y le pidió que fuera a su casa (la de sus padres, una casa de campo a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo al este de Londres), y luego presentó su dimisión. Sabía que los padres de sus alumnos no permitirían que un licántropo impartiera cualquier materia y obligarían a Dumbledore a despedirle, lo que prefería ahorrarle. Se iría por su propio pie y, de este modo, podría estar con Sirius todo el tiempo que quisiera. Tendría que buscar otro trabajo, porque no tenía mucho dinero y no se podía permitir el vivir sin trabajar, pero no tendría que estar todo el día en el colegio y podría dormir en su casa, con Sirius.

Cuando llegó a la casa, Sirius estaba sentado en la puerta, en su forma de perro, y ladró cuando le vio subir los escalones de entrada.

Remus abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al hombre, cerrando después de entrar él mismo.

Sirius se transformó enseguida y le miró. Estaba terriblemente delgado, pero lo consideró normal al reparar en el lugar donde había estado. Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos momentos y, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, se habían fundido en un abrazo, con Remus llorando de la culpabilidad que sentía y con Sirius lamentándose por todos los años perdidos.

Y Remus comenzó a escuchar en su cabeza la misma canción que había escuchado en un momento en que habían compartido un abrazo similar. En una fiesta en la que Sirius estaba demasiado borracho y Remus demasiado enamorado.

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

Fue en la fiesta de fin de curso, cuando terminaron el colegio. En ese momento estaba sonando All you need is love, de los Beatles, y Remus recordó que había buscado a Sirius con la mirada al tiempo que éste le miraba a él. No habían tardado mucho en acercarse y besarse, y entonces todo el mundo se había quedado mirándoles con la boca abierta.

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play de game_

_It's easy_

Y vuelve a la realidad cuando Sirius le besa, cogiéndole de la cara y acercándole para juntar los labios.

Remus deseó que nada de lo pasado había ocurrido, que James y Lily estarían en casa, sentados en el sofá, que Peter estaría trabajando y que Sirius había pasado esos doce años con él, que nada les había separado, que siempre habían estado juntos…

Y se sintió completo de nuevo.

_**Fin**_


	7. 04 I want to hold your hand

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Ni los personajes, ni los lugares, ni siquiera las canciones T_T Ojalá. Pero no, todo mérito de J. K. Rowling y The Beatles_ **  
**_

_**I want to hold your hand**_

- _"Oh please, say to me. You'll let me be your man. And please, say to me"_ —James chillaba más que cantaba, allí, delante de todos. Que tampoco era algo nuevo pero, bueno, delante de todos—. _"You'll let me hold your hand. Now let me hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand"_.

Maldito Potter. No era pesado ni nada, persiguiéndola por los jardines y cantándole esa estúpida canción. Al final le cogería manía a la canción, con lo bonita que era, con todo lo que le transmitía.

El resto de los alumnos que había fuera, disfrutando del escaso solecito que había en Escocia, les miraba divertidos, y ella se moría de la vergüenza. _"¡Déjame en paz, Potter!"_, pensaba, desesperada ya por un poco de tranquilidad. ¿Y así quería conseguir que saliese con él? ¡Así lo único que conseguiría sería espantarla!

Y eso mismo pensaba Remus.

- Acabarás espantándola, James —le decía, caminando tranquilamente detrás de él. Y de Peter. Y de Sirius, que le había arrastrado de la mano, interesado por saber qué se le ocurriría a James esa vez y sin ser capaz de dejar al pobre de Remus solo, tranquilo, tan a gustito como estaba en su cama, leyendo.

James, por supuesto, no le hizo caso. Y siguió cantando: _"And when I touch you I feel happy, inside. It's such a feeling that my love. I can't hide. I can't hide. I can't hide"_.

Cuando se trataba de Lily, James perdía totalmente el norte. Y Sirius se partía de risa por dentro, mientras le hacía los coros de la canción y daba palmas, más o menos al mismo ritmo de Peter. Por supuesto, su buen amigo no conseguiría nada, pero a Sirius le gustaba verle intentarlo. Ponía tanto empeño, el jodío…

- _"Yeah you, got that something. I think you'll understand. When I, say that something. I wana hold your hand. I wana hold your hand. I wana hold your hand"_. —Y nada, que no se cansaba de cantar, el petardo.

Tenía los nervios de punta. No lo soportaba. Escuchaba a Black y a Pettigrew haciéndole los coros y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo idiotas que eran. Todos ellos. Idiota Potter, por cantar encima tan sumamente mal. Idiotas Black y Pettigrew, por seguirle. E idiota también Remus, por no evitarle a ella esa vergüenza y por no decirle a Potter que parase.

- _"And when I touch you, I feel happy, inside. It's such a feeling. That my love. I can't hide. I can't hide. I can't hide"_. —James seguía a lo suyo, destripando una de las canciones preferidas de Lily, una que le había oído tararear en alguna ocasión, mientras hacía los deberes o recogía sus cosas antes de irse a dormir.

Y James pensó que lo había conseguido. Pensó, cuando vio cómo Lily se paraba y se giraba lentamente, que por fin le diría que sí, que saldría con él, que intentaría quererle.

La cara de Lily, sin embargo, roja y furibunda, le dijo todo lo contrario. Que ella nunca saldría con él, que no le querría, que le detestaba (aunque tampoco era para tanto). Y sus palabras terminaron por confirmárselo.

- Piérdete, Potter —le dijo, así sin más, con voz fría y furiosa.

Sirius y Peter pararon a sus lados, Remus detrás de él. Y antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera decir algo para consolarle, sentenció me quiere con una sonrisa enorme y ojos luminosos.

Y era verdad, pero "esa es otra historia".

FIN


End file.
